Existing prosthetic sockets on residual limbs tend to be bulky and cumbersome to wear. They may also be difficult to don and make the residual limb uncomfortable when worn due to a lack of ventilation. Moreover, most prosthetic sockets are permanently formed, thereby not accounting for swelling of a residual limb. These sockets also require time to be constructed, and there are very few socket options for new amputees prior to receiving a socket after surgery.
It is desirable to provide a simplified and compact prosthesis system that overcomes the drawbacks over known prosthesis systems. Further, it is desirable to provide a prosthesis system that can be worn temporarily and adjusted accordingly.